A Kidney for a Heart
by It's Fun Being Me
Summary: One of the boys is hospitalized after learning about how their kidneys are failing, and they are in great danger. So you tell me, how much would you risk to have the love of your life to stay alive?
1. Chapter 1

**A Kidney for a Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush at all…**

**So I've had an idea for a story in my head for a few weeks now. Now, I'm putting it up and I hope you guys like it. :D**

* * *

><p>An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, that's how the saying goes. But maybe it just happened to be a kidney for a heart this time.<p>

* * *

><p>It had just been an average day. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened, but that doesn't stop the fact that now they're standing in a hospital waiting to see if their friend is okay. Let's take a flashback to the morning…<p>

It was school and Logan, James, Kendall, and Carlos were all talking in the hallways going to their classes. James, Kendall, and Carlos all had Biology, but Logan had AP Chemistry…figures, he was the smart one. It's the same situation for math, James and Carlos had Geometry, Kendall had Algebra 2, and Logan had Precalculus. Anyways, they were on their way to Biology/Chemistry.

"Guys, I don't want to go to Biology, it's so boring!" James whined. He had never gotten the subject and often had the lowest grade out of the three.

"I know, right?" Carlos agreed. Seeing as he was Carlos, nobody got why he wasn't the one with the lowest grade.

"Guys, it's not that bad." Kendall piped up. They heard some giggling and some girls passed by them.

"Hi Logan." One of them squeaked and three beautiful girls passed by.

"Hi," Logan blushed and waved back.

"Are you kidding?" James started. "I'm right here! Why aren't they waving at me?" James asked. They were some of Logan's close 'friends'. "How come you hang out with so many girls Logan?"

"I don't know I just do…why do you care?" Logan asked. He really did enjoy the attention from the girls at this high school.

"Because more girls are starting to like you than me. Let's face it, I'm gorgeous, it's all wrong." James rolled his eyes.

"James, you don't look so good." Logan stated looking at his pale figure. He always stayed tan, so how come he looks sick now.

"Logan." Another girl called for him down the hallway. She was around Logan's height, was skinny enough to be a model, had long red hair that flowed just perfectly, and emerald's where her eyes should be.

"I'm coming Marissa!" Logan called back. "Sorry guys I have to go."

"Really? Another super hot one?" James looked offended.

"Sorry," Logan apologized and walked down the hall to Marissa. He and Marissa got into their AP Chemistry class and sat next to each other.

"So," Marissa started. She got out of her seat very quickly and kneeled down on one knee next to Logan and took his hand. "Logan Mitchell, will you do the talent show with me?" She asked like she was proposing but her voice sounded like it was joking.

"Oh, I would be delighted." Logan answered in the exact same manner. He knew that she was an amazing singer, and obviously everyone else knew that Big Time Rush were all good singers. "What song?" He asked.

"We could sing 'Don't You Want Me'?" She offered. "If I had to do it alone I would probably do 'Hate on Me'." Marissa's style pretty much was Hate on Me and any songs like it. If there was a pretty girl femme fetale person in a musical…she would always get it after singing that song. She was good…scary good.

Pretty soon the teacher came in the room and the bell rang.

"Don't you want me." Logan whispered his agreement to her.

"Awesome." She smiled back at him. About as soon as she said that an office aide walked into the class and gave the teacher a note. Mr. Petersen read the note.

"Uh Logan?" Mr. Petersen looked at him. "You're being checked out for an emergency." He gave Logan the note. Tons of thoughts raced through his head. Did Kendall get into another fist fight, did Carlos steal the teacher's phone, and did James punch another school mirror? Were they going to the hospital or jail? Logan got up, grabbed his backpack and headed out to the office. At the office he saw Kendall and Carlos as white as ghosts and Mrs. Knight holding them both close.

"What happened?" Logan asked, now very scared. Kendall and Carlos remained silent.

"Uh, honey. After they got to their Biology class, James admitted that he didn't feel very good, and a few minutes later the teacher called on him to write on the board, and while he was writing on it he fainted." Mama Knight explained everything. Logan gulped at the thought of James being hurt or unhealthy. If anything happened to James Logan wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Okay, let's go." Logan said.

The car ride to the hospital was very dead silent. Nothing was making any noise, except for the car's rattling brake. Soon they arrived. Everyone rushed into the hospital and Mama Knight quickly found out what the room number was. After a few more minutes of searching they found it…which leads to where they are now, waiting for what's wrong with him. A doctor soon emerged from the room.

"What's the problem doctor?" Mama Knight asked.

"Well it seems as if James has high blood pressure and also has Pyelonephritis in both of his Kidney's." The doctor answered. Kendall and Carlos stood there, obviously confused.

"I'm sorry what?" Carlos asked.

"His kidneys are failing!" Logan explained to them. "Is he going to be okay? Do you have any kidneys here that you can use?"

"I'm afraid James has a rare blood type…O negative." The doctor said. "We are not supplying any right now. I'm sorry."

"Me and my son have A negative. Are you sure there's no one here that would donate?" Mama Knight asked.  
>"I'm afraid not." The doctor answered.<p>

"Carlos, what blood type are you?" Kendall asked. Although he had to think about it for a minute, it eventually came to him.

"I'm pretty sure I have O positive." Carlos said. "I don't think I know anyone with O negative blood…besides James anyways." Logan suddenly got hit by reality.

_Wait, O negative? James and I did a science project in 6__th__ grade together and we both found out we were O negative…we called each other our blood brother for like a week._

Logan chuckled at the thought.

_Wait I'm O negative…I'm O negative!_

"I'll do it." Logan shot up. "I'll donate a kidney; I'll do it today if I can." Logan said. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the first chapter of the story. I hope you guys liked it, please, please, please review, and happy Labor Day everyone.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A Kidney for a Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush at all…**

**Mandy124: I hope that it gets better for you from here on. Thanks**

**Miss. MaslowHenderson: I agree Logan would do that. Thanks**

**Witnessgreatness21: Yes, Logan's gonna donate his kidney, Thanks**

**Mayrt: Well I guess, here's your update. Thanks**

**PizzaTop21:Here's the next chapter for you. Thanks**

**Emmyloser: Here is your update. Thanks**

**Jazckson: Thank you, I thought the idea was pretty good. Thanks**

It had been about 7 hours after the surgery had started. Logan was already up and walking, barely, and James was still in his hospital bed. Fortunately, nothing went wrong with the surgery and James was expected to be able to walk around by tomorrow morning.

"How's he doing?" Logan asked Mama Knight. She jumped from the sudden noise.

"Oh honey you scared me." Mrs. Knight grabbed Logan's shoulder. "Yeah, he's fine."

"Can I go see him?" Logan asked. "It's been an hour since the surgery ended." Mama Knight, not being as smart in the medical field as Logan was, saw nothing wrong with him visiting James.

"Sure go ahead." Logan smiled and walked into the room. No one else was in there, just James's sleeping body. He looked kind of cute to Logan. The smaller boy looked at James's heart monitor and checked his pulse just in case. Everything was looking okay to Logan.

"Hmm," James started to wake up. His eyes barely opened. "Logan?" He asked. "Is that you? Why are you in hospital clothes?"

"Who do you think donated their kidney?" Logan smiled. Suddenly James's eyes opened a lot bigger.

"What? _You_ donated the kidney? The doctors told me it was someone on the list! You grab your kidney and rip it out of me, I can't take it." James pointed a stern finger at Logan.

"It's a little too late for that now." Logan stated. "You just have to live with it for right now." Logan brushed James's hair up out of his face. James groaned, he hated when he couldn't do stuff.

"So where is everyone?" James was curious. He hadn't seen any sign of Kendall or Carlos anywhere, let alone Katie or Mama Knight.

"Well Mama Knight is out in the hallway, I think Katie went to go see the babies, and Kendall and Carlos are at home because Kendall's mom made them go back to school." Logan answered. "And apparently Marissa and Whitney are going to be here in a few minutes." He informed James, who chuckled a little bit.

"Which one's Whitney?" James asked.

"She has really long blonde hair, blue eyes; she's a little shorter than me. Is it ringing any bells?" Logan asked James.

"Oh yeah, she was one of the girls that waved at you…and not me." James had a bitter expression on his face. "So which one are you taking to homecoming?"

"Neither, I don't even know if I'm going to homecoming." Logan answered. "I don't think Whitney likes me like _that_ and Marissa has probably already been asked." Logan sat down on the side of the bed.

"Okay here." James scooted over on the bed so that Logan could lie down. "It's the least I can do." Logan did as was offered and lied down on the bed next to him. "I don't have a date yet either." James tried to make Logan feel better.

"Yeah, but all you have to do is wink in their direction and they follow you everywhere." Logan said.

"Hey," James looked offended. "Sometimes it requires some sweet talk too." He wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulders.

"Whatever." Logan wanted to get off of the subject. But sadly, James wasn't about to let that happen when he asked.

"I wonder which one kisses better?" James thought. "Whitney has small lips that are all glossed up, probably in cotton candy, and Marissa probably has actual lipstick on like a woman does." James got lost in his thoughts.

"It's probably true." Logan laughed, Marissa was a little bit more grown up than Whitney was…at heart at least. "I'm betting if it's just all lip and no lipstick, then Marissa, she probably has tons of talent." James laughed and looked over at his best friend.

"Look at you, you're growing up." James smiled. "Now let's talk about that girls Oakli, she has brown hair and her lips look perfect…do you think she would be a good kisser?" Logan had to think about it for a minute.

"I don't know, Oakli's not my type. She kind of reminds me of a whore, all she does is flirt, but I guess that means that she would probably know her way around the lips." Logan said. James suddenly looked satisfied.

"Man of course she's a flirt, why do you think I like her?" James rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Hey you know who I bet kisses really good?"

"Who?" Logan asked.

"Vanessa," James started.

"Okay I know that this might come off a little weird but Vanessa is effing GORGEOUS!"

"I know right?" James shouted. It was very true, Vanessa was a tall brunette who had bright blue eyes and looked amazing all of the time. "You know, I bet that Kendall and Carlos kiss bad." James laughed.

"Trust me; I've seen them kiss girls. They can't kiss; it's all one huge shower on the mouth." Logan laughed along with James. Suddenly, Logan caught himself staring at James's lips…he bet that James would be a good kisser.

"I wonder if you can kiss?" Logan said before he could stop himself. Suddenly he felt himself tense up.

_Did I really just say that?_

Suddenly they were both eyeing each other's lips. The moment couldn't be more awkward until James grabbed the back of Logan's head and pulled their lips together. Their lips stayed there for a minute, enveloping how amazing it felt. Logan realized what he was doing and tried to pull away, but James kept the kiss going. James then let his hand fall onto Logan's neck, relaxing it. Pretty soon his lips left, but then shot right back into Logan's again, over and over again. They were literally sitting there making out and then Logan felt James's tongue plunge into his mouth. Logan couldn't help but moan a little from how good it was. Then, James left again, but it didn't last long because now James was kissing Logan's neck, which sent shivers of pleasure down Logan's spine.

"Oh James." Logan whispered through his lips. He ran a hand through the back of James's hair to keep him there. Logan started to unbutton the back of James's hospital robe, hoping it would grow into something more. He unbuttoned the last button James's robe and slid it off of him.

"Ow!" Logan's face shot up and immediately snapped out of what was happening. His hand was resting all of his weight on where the new kidney was. Then, he realized what was going on. "It's okay I'll be fine." James grabbed for Logan again. "Sorry, I have to go." Logan rushed off of the bed and ran out of the room.

_Awkward…_

**I know that part at the end may have been a little too forward, but I just wanted to establish that they liked it. Anyways, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Kidney for a Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush at all…**

* * *

><p><strong>FootballandBTR: Thank you and here it is.<strong>

**Mandy124: Well, I'm glad I could convert you. Thanks**

**Bubzchoc: Thank you**

**Pizzatop21: Yes someone does like the Jagan. Haha thanks**

**Asdfghjklblah: I know, I'm trying to make it sweet, but we'll see how that goes. Thanks**

**Gravind Divine: Awesome…where have I heard that word before…haha just kidding. Thanks**

**Letsseetheworld: Aw thank you for the love of the concept and everything. Anyways, trust me, I have thought of that line before, I decided to either not use it or wait until later because it's so cheesy, and I don't really know who's lactose intolerant out there. Haha thanks**

**Jazckson: I know, right now my two favorite stories to write are this one and "Not So Innocent" but I know you've read that one. Thanks**

* * *

><p>Logan spent the rest of the day with a huge knot in his stomach. He avoided James's hospital room at all costs, and when Mama Knight came to pick him up, he practically ran outside to the car. He even had a dream about James last night. It was a party and he and Kendall were like co-hosts to each other. Sometime during the party James said that he had a crush on Carlos, and Logan suddenly woke up after that with something that felt like rage and sadness at the same time. Logan couldn't figure it out, he had never even thought of James in that way before. But now that it's happened, James was all that he could think about. So now it was the next day, and Mama Knight drove the kids to the hospital. They were nearing James's room finally.<p>

"You know, I'm not feeling that well." Logan lied. He gradually felt the knot in his stomach retighten harder than ever. Mrs. Knight put a hand on his forehead.

"You feel fine," She said disappointed. "Come on, aren't you excited to see your friend?"

"Are we going to be able to see his guts?" Katie quickly turned the conversation backwards. Logan gave a sigh of relief. Mama Knight just laughed and opened the door to his room and everyone walked in.

"Hey James," Carlos quickly pounced to his side. "What's going on buddy?" James smiled at everyone when they came in.

"Nothing…obviously. I can't even walk." James sighed.

"What, you're supposed to be able to get up and go around today?" Logan's impulsive doctor instinct kicked in. James was caught off guard by Logan actually speaking to him. He thought that it would be too awkward.

"I-I know." James stammered. "If I could, I would get up and spend it with you…" To everyone else in the room it came across as normal. They thought he wanted to hang out with friends. But James and Logan knew that it was more directly at Logan…and more romantic too. Logan couldn't hold back what his body did while the heat rushed into his cheeks. Soon Mrs. Knight's phone rang and she excused herself from the room.

"So how's our little cripple?" Kendall sat on the end of the bed.

"Just as bored as ever." James sighed. "Everyone says they like hospital food…I don't know who their doctor is but this tastes like school lunch." James practically spat.

"Okay so I need to know," Carlos started. "Do you have any ideas for Homecoming?" Carlos tried to bring up a happier subject. Almost immediately James and Logan's gazes shot at each other.

"I might know some people…" James trailed off. "But right now I need to figure _some things_ out first." His eyes never left from Logan during that whole sentence. Carlos and Kendall started to notice this and looked at each other also.

"I wish Jo was here so I could ask her." Kendall sighed. "I do miss her." Carlos gave an aw and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"We can go stag, you, me, and Stephanie." Carlos offered. "It'll be fun."

"Ugh," Kendall moaned. "But going stag just seems so pathetic." He rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," Mrs. Knight entered the room. "Katie needs to get back to school, apparently she has _detention_." She looked down at her daughter.

"It's not my fault." Katie started.

"Whatever," Mama Knight said. "We need to get back really quick. Sorry James but we have to go."

"I want to go too." Kendall smiled.

"Count me in." Carlos laughed. Logan started to follow the rest of the people out of the door.

"Wait," James piped up. "Logan will you stay? It would really mean a lot to me." Logan groaned in his head. It was already awkward enough, but now he had to try to make it more awkward.

"Sure," Logan sighed. He waved to his friends as they walked away and closed the door behind them. Nobody said anything after. The room stayed quiet as Logan tried to avoid eye contact. He slowly guided himself to the end of James's bed. He scooted over…again…and patted the bed for Logan to sit down. "I'm more comfortable standing."

"But I'm not." James patted the bed again. Logan rolled his eyes again and finally sat on the bed next to James. Before things got more awkward, Logan had to do something.

"Can we talk the kiss out?" Logan completely skipped James's answer. "It was stupid and impulsive and it was a complete mistake right?" James had to think this over.

"Right." Logan could've sworn that his tone sounded…disappointed.

"Okay I was worried. I didn't want this to impact our friendship." Logan smiled.

"Right…friendship…" James just got more and more depressed. Logan couldn't just let it slip by.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked him. "You're not upset are you?"

"No." James responded. He had never been this way before. "Back to bro's?" He asked Logan and held out a hand for a handshake.

"Back to bro's." Logan nodded his head and shook James's hand. "I'm glad that we have that behind us." That was a complete lie. Logan felt that angry and sad feeling in his chest again, and he grew a lump in his throat he couldn't seem to swallow. He had to know…did James like him? Is that why he was so down? Without even noticing, Logan's head fell down onto James's shoulder. Soon after James's head started to rest on his. Logan had to admit that this was kind of relaxing. He gently shut his eyes for a minute. Pretty soon a minute became an hour, and everyone else entered the room to see them. Logan woke up and felt that James's arm was around his shoulder and they were holding hand…no wonder it seemed so warm and cozy, they were practically cuddling on the hospital bed!

"That was really nice." James whispered into Logan's ear as he stared at the rest of the group, who was very shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty please review…I LOVE it when people review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A Kidney for a Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush at all…**

* * *

><p><strong>TyTakeda: I enjoy making cute moments, haha. Thanks<strong>

**Gravind Divine: It's okay, at least you reviewed :) Thanks for the **_**awesome**_** review.**

**PizzaTop21: Haha, I know right. Thanks**

**Dfghjk: I'll try my best to keep them together. Thanks**

**Jazckson: Haha don't worry, things will change. Thanks**

**Letsseetheworld:** **First off, thank you for noticing that it meant something to James…that means I'm not a horrible writer. I decided, I've been doing a LOT of cuddling on my stories lately. I don't know why, but I am. Thanks**

* * *

><p>They had just gotten back from the hospital, and there had been an uncomfortable silence for the whole car ride home. It was late at night now and Logan was getting tired. He got in his bathroom, slipped off his shirt and pants, got dressed in a plain gray shirt and some sweat pants for pajamas, and grabbed his tooth brush. Logan put tooth paste on the toothbrush and put it under the water of the faucet. He sang the abc's to himself twice, and spit it out in the sink. He walked out of the bathroom to Kendall staring at him.<p>

"What was that today?" Kendall asked out of the blue. He looked kind of mad with his arms folded and eyes piercing Logan. He couldn't hold back the gulp, he was worried that Kendall knew that he and James kissed.

"What was what today?" Logan responded. "I don't think I did anything wrong."

"Not something wrong!" Kendall stopped Logan then and there. "Is there something that you want to tell me?" Kendall asked. Logan didn't respond. Instead he just looked around Kendall to see if anyone else was there. He met Kendall's gaze again, who still looked pretty curious. "Something that might have to do with you and _James_?"

"Nothing happened there. We just kind of fell asleep on the bed is all." Logan noticed Kendall eye him suspiciously. _Oh crap…he knows, I just know he knows!_

"Come on," Kendall groaned. "If you and James are gay for each other I'm okay with it. I just feel kind of lied to that you guys didn't tell me." There was another silence as Logan thought about what Kendall was saying.

"There's _nothing_ going on between me and James." Logan sighed.

"Please," Kendall wasn't even about to but it. "You guys were totally about to get cozy under the sheets." Kendall laughed to himself. "Whatever, if you guys don't want to come out I'll just go to bed."

"Kay, bye." Logan smiled. Unfortunately, Logan and Kendall shared a room, so Kendall's bed was just next to his. He walked to his bed and got under the sheets.

"Remember you can tell me anything. And when you decide to tell me about you and James, I won't be surprised." Kendall smirked at Logan before lying down and falling asleep. Logan rolled his eyes as he got into his own bed. _I really hope that Kendall doesn't know. There really isn't anything going on with me and James…is there? _ Slowly his eyes started to go to sleep…

_"Logan we're going out!" Logan looked at the front door. They must have already gone out of the apartment before he got there because they were gone. Logan looked around, the voice didn't sound familiar at all. _

_ "Whatever," Logan stated as he went back into his room. He noticed James lyingin the sheets of his bed."What on earth are you doing here!" Logan shouted. "Get back to the hospital!" Logan tried to grab James's arm, but he couldn't grasp it, it kept moving away._

_ "You can't make me. I came back…I did what you said." James told Logan._

_ "I didn't tell you to do anything." Logan stated. _

_ "You didn't have to. I know you want me to though."James smiled at Logan, who blushed a little bit. "You don't have to tell me. I get you." _

_ "No I don't," Logan tried to refuse it, even though it was written all over his face. _

_ "Maybe that's your problem." James stated. "You want me, but you can't admit it, even to yourself." James sat up in the bed and his hand rose onto Logan's neck. "Kiss me, and then tell me that you don't want me." James said._

_ "It's not going to make a difference; I don't like you like that. It'll be just like that kiss we had the other day."_

_ "You mean the kiss that you couldn't control." James's eyebrow rose. Immediately Logan tensed up. "It's okay Logie…neither could I." Logie, he always used that name for Logan. _

_ "It doesn't make a difference that I don't like you!" Logan immediately snapped after hearing that. James took a deep gaze into Logan's eyes. _

_ "It doesn't make a difference that I like you…" James stated. Pretty soon the hand slowly pulled Logan until his lips fell into James's. Logan couldn't help but want this to last. But all too quickly, James pulled away. He lifted his arm up in front of Logan. "Now, if you want, you can take me away." Now Logan didn't want him to leave. He grabbed James's arm though and pulled him out of Logan's bed. They stood next to each other while Logan stared at James's arm that was in his hands. He tossed it over his shoulder and gathered James into a hug. Reluctantly, James hugged back. _

_ "What's going on with me?" Logan felt a tear drop from his eye. "I'm not the same ever since that kiss." He buried his face into James's chest, the same chest that he kind of wanted to be resting on right now. James rested his head on Logan's._

_ "You're falling for me…" James pulled Logan's head back so that he could look into Logan's eyes. "And I'm falling for you." Logan felt a hand grab his chin and slowly guide him into a kiss. Logan's hand's immediate reflex was to cup James's cheek and hold him there forever. But sadly, all good things must come to an end…_

Logan was woken up by the sound of his phone vibrating. He groaned, not wanting to wake up. He looked at the clock, and it was only an hour after he had gone to sleep. Quickly, he grabbed the phone, it was a text from James.

_Goodnight Logie ;) _

Logan's heart softened a little, and he grinned. He did miss James, and he wanted him back…

"I'm not gay." Logan said under his breath. He turned the phone off and slammed it shut. "And I'm not falling for him either."

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please review, I LOVE them.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A Kidney for a Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush at all…**

* * *

><p><strong>Stranger In Training: Well thank you for complementing on the small details I do. And thank you for the reviewing on every chapter; it's really handy to me. Thanks<strong>

**PizzaTop21: I agree, that little Logie is totally falling for James. Thanks**

**asLightasDark: I'm so glad you noticed it was Marissa from the Glee Project, but you know that through our little conversation. Thanks**

**bubzchoc: Well thank you so much. And once again…Thanks**

**Miss. MaslowHenderson: Okay you've noticed that James is totally letting out all of the signs that he likes Logan. Thanks**

**Mandy124: You know, I think this is my first BTR fic where Kendall isn't a complete douche. Thanks**

**Jazckson: I like how he can't admit it to himself, even though he dreamed about it…haha. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>Today Logan decided to go alone to the hospital, seeing as how it never ends up good with anyone else. He walked into James's room and saw the brunette looking out of the window.<p>

"Hey," Logan piped up. James's head shot over to Logan.

"Logie," He smiled with excitement. He climbed out of the bed and walked right over to Logan.

"You can walk now!" Logan smiled. James nodded in response. He hugged his friend, who gladly hugged him back. It felt just like the dream to Logan. But James pulled away.

_James doesn't like me, he's too girl crazy, and I'm all nerdy…I don't like him anyway. _

"I brought you your math homework." Logan pulled the text book from his backpack. "I hope you don't mind, I kind of finished your biology and Language Arts homework already." James laughed a little.

"I don't mind at all." He smiled. "But I don't want to do math, it's too hard!" James complained. "I'm all looks and no brains you should know this by now." Logan chuckled at his friends joke.

"I know you can do this." James sighed and lied back down on his bed.

"Come on, help me with this." James scooted over and made room for Logan.

_Oh no, not with the cuddling again, I don't want to be embarrassed and play 20 questions with Kendall again. _

Logan reluctantly sat next to James and immediately James's arm flew around Logan's shoulders. He felt the heat rush to his cheeks.

_Why am I feeling like this? I shouldn't like him, I don't like him…maybe I do._

Logan looked over at James's smile. It was awfully cute.

"So how do I do this?" James scratched his head and looked at the first problem. Logan looked at it. Y=X and the graph the results. Man, he really was dumb, and he obviously wasn't getting any tutoring from Carlos anytime soon.

"Easy, you just plug a point in for X and put it through the function, and then the answer is the Y. So this equation is just equal to each other. If you plug 1 in for X, Y equals 1 too." Logan explained. James squinted at the problem, hoping it would become easier somehow.

"I…get it?" James still seemed confused.

"Here, take the next one for example. Y=2X. You could plug in 3 for X and since it's 2X you times it by two. So you have Y=6, which makes Y six. So then you plug in the number that you've used, i.e. 3, and the outcome number, i.e. 6, and you plot that on the graph." He tried to go more in depth, but James just seemed more lost. "You know, it's a good thing you're pretty." Logan laughed at himself.

"And it's so true." James nodded. Logan zipped the text book back up into his backpack and looked back at James. "Math isn't my fort."

"Fort?" Logan smiled. "Don't you mean forte." Logan laughed at James.

"Neither is Language Arts apparently," James smiled down at Logan. Logan then felt his pocket vibrate; it was a text from Camille.

_What's going on?_

Logan smiled. He hadn't seen Camille in forever. He texted back, _Just hanging in the hospital with James._ James leaned over to look at the screen. "Who are you talking to?" James asked.

"Camille." Logan stated.

"Camille…" Again with that sad tone. Maybe it was all just in Logan's head. "You know, you haven't texted her ever since that bad break-up." James stated. " But then again, it's been kind of an on and off thing hasn't it? _Again_ with the sad voice.

"Yeah." Logan answered. He felt his phone vibrate again.

_I know you're going to kill me for saying this, but he's a really good kisser._

And that's when reality hit Logan. Of course James didn't like him. It had always been a flirty relationship with everyone. He ran after Jo the first time he saw her, fell in love with a mermaid for a day, chased around a punk rocker chick just because she had her own room, kissed Camille, and married a foreign princess for Christ sake. He felt a knot tighten in his stomach and a sharp pain reach his chest. James noticed that something just hit Logan.

"You okay?" James asked. Logan just kind of nodded. But James wasn't buying it, he knew something was up. He got a good look at the screen. "Oh how sweet, tell her I say she kisses good too."

"Will do," Logan sighed.

"Look, can I be completely honest with you Logan?" James asked.

"Yeah you know you can." Logan snapped out of his daze. "Remember we're bro's?" He smiled.

"Right…bro's." James started. "Well, I don't want to be just bro's. Here goes nothing." James sighed. "I shouldn't have been chasing all of those girls around. Personally, Jo was a first sight thing, but I got over her the next day. I thought Annie was a mermaid for crying out loud, and I thought I fell in love in a day. Lucy wasn't really all that hot, sure she was pretty but she had her own apartment, come on. I don't even remember the princess's name, I just needed her to like me best, and it's what I do. And kissing Camille was an accident," James paused for a second. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I shouldn't have kept going after girl, after girl, after girl. I don't like any of them. And frankly, ever since that kiss we had, I've started to like you…" Logan felt the knot tighten and the pain get a little more real. "And I know you like Camille, you should go be chasing after her instead of lying in this hospital bed with a waste of a friend who likes you more than he should."

"James, you're not a waste." Logan stated.

"Whatever," James spat. "Try and tell me that you don't want to run out of this hospital bed right now. For me, the kiss was a lot more than impulsive, but for you it was a mistake. You even said so yourself." It was true on Logan's part. It felt awkward and it was an impulsive kiss, but he was still determining whether he liked James or not. "No one ever falls for me, except the mermaid. And then I found out that she cheated on me. So even that was a failure. Why am I so hated?"

"James, I don't hate you." Logan tried.

"Sure," James's voice was filled with sarcasm. "Why don't you just go run away with Marissa, or Whitney, or Camille, and never look back?" James turned away from Logan and shoved his face into the pillow. And with that, Logan was left speechless, he walked out of the hospital, and drove home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for reading. As always please please review. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A Kidney for a Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush at all…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bubzchoc: Oh well thank you so much :)<strong>

**Ghjk: Well, I don't know if I should, but I agree it was weird. Thanks**

**PizzaTop21: Hahahaha, yes I do love to torture these boys, it's very entertaining. Thanks**

**Jazckson: Yeah, he's a little bit of a lonely nub right now, poor James. Thanks**

**Stranger In Training: Tanks you for the compliment, but I realized yesterday that I forgot about that one popstar girl that always smashed their faces together. And I was NOT ABOUT TO EVEN LET KATIE ON THAT LIST! The whole Jatie garbage bugs me so much. It makes me look at James like a pedophile or child molester or something…ew. Thanks**

**Districttribune: I know, if only Logan would admit it huh? Thanks.**

* * *

><p>It was the next day, and Logan hadn't been able to get that knot out of his chest. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, all he could think about was James, and how he had just let his feelings all down on the line. He really did like Logan; it wasn't just in his head…now Logan knew what to do. So now they were all going down to the hospital one last time. It was the night before James was let out of the hospital. Logan offered to drive the BTR car there to help save space in their van. They all got out and went in the hospital and rode the elevator up to the third level where James was. It was now or never, Logan had to swallow his pride. They neared James's room and entered very slowly.<p>

"Hey James!" Carlos immediately flew onto his bed. "How's our best buddy?" Kendall entered shortly after and Mama Knight and Katie followed.

"Fine." James seemed a little mad.

"Woah, what's with the attitude?" Kendall asked with a smile on his face. "Not happy to see your most favorite people in the world?" James just kind of looked away.

"I'll be better when I'm out of this hospital." James stated. "The food sucks, I'm not keeping my abs at all, and worst of all…no hair products!" Kendall rolled his eyes and laughed at this. "Do you know what it's like being me and having my hair, with no hair care?"

"It'll be okay, don't worry." Mama Knight said.

"Don't worry?" James laughed. "Don't worry? It's me, and you're telling me don't worry? I haven't had a shower in six days…SIX FREAKING DAYS!" Carlos hopped off of the bed, suddenly grossed out, and Kendall stepped away. Logan stepped in the room here carrying a bag. "And my day just gets better." James said sarcastically under his breath.

"Hey." Logan smiled at James.

"Hi," James waved back, but he still seemed upset. "How's Camille?"

"I don't know, I didn't go to see her." Logan told James.

"Why does it matter?" Kendall asked. "I totally know that something's going on betwe-," Kendall stopped himself before Mama Knight, Katie, and Carlos caught on. "Mom, I love you, but you know, we didn't go get Transformers from Blockbuster, and I _really_ wanted it. How about you take Katie and Carlos with you?" Kendall tried his best to get them out of the room.

"Okay honey, why don't you come with us if you wanted it so much?" Mama Knight smiled. "Logan can stay here and watch James." Immediately Kendall and James both groaned at the same time.

"Fine." Kendall stated.

"We'll be right back." Mama Knight said and walked out. Katie gave James a hug goodbye and followed her mom.

"See you buddy." Carlos smiled

"This isn't over." Kendall whispered to them. "When I find out what's going on..._this_," Kendall motioned his hand in a circle. "Is going to be cracked wide open." Kendall then pointed his fingers at his eyes and back at the two boys several times and then walked out with Carlos. Logan then closed the door behind them.

"I don't want to talk to you!" James turned around in his bed.

"Okay mister, I don't know what your problem is, but I have some stuff for you in the bag." Logan lifted it up and put it on James's bed pulling out deodorant, cuda man pray, and his lucky comb.

"So, you need to smell better since you haven't showered in six days, and I just thought that you would love to have your lucky comb." Logan gave the things to James. He grabbed the deodorant and cuda man spray and immediately fumigated himself with it. Logan would never admit this, but actually _did_ like the cuda man spray smell on James. Then James ran his lucky comb through his hair and smiled a little after that.

"Thanks." James told Logan.

"Your welcome, I'm going to be right back." Logan told him and took the bag and left the area.

_Why is Logan doing this for me, it's so weird. I know he doesn't like me or would have admitted it yesterday. Maybe he just likes the fact that I like him? Maybe it makes him feel all special inside? I just don't want to fall too hard and get hurt when he brings a girl home for dinner. He really doesn't know how good that kiss felt for me. I mean, I kept grabbing after him after he had already left the room. I was wishing he would come back and sweep me off of my feet. And what was Kendall talking about, there is absolutely nothing going on between me and Logan, although I wish there were._

Suddenly Logan came back into the room with a t-shirt and gym shorts on.

"Hey," He smiled at James.

"Okay, what was the point of changing your clothes?" James asked. Logan crept over to him and opened the seats and motioned for James to move over.

"To feel more comfortable. Those skinny jeans were killing me." James moved over as Logan motioned and the smaller boy slid into the bed. Before James knew it Logan was snuggling onto his side. His arms wer wrapped around James's mid section, one leg was moving on top James's leg, and his face was being buried into James's neck. The athletic boy sat there blushing for a few seconds.

"Okay what are you doing?" James asked, his blush getting redder than ever. Logan looked up to his face with a puppy dog expression on.

"I'm giving you what you want." Logan told him.

"Okay yeah, I want you," James started. "But just because I want you, doesn't mean that you should have to be tied down to me. I want you to be happy, and if _you're_ not happy, then _I'm_ not happy."

"Let me rephrase this." Logan stated. "I'm giving _us_ what _we_ want." Logan said. "And what I want…is you." Logan told James. The taller boy got a huge grin on his face and wrapped his arms around Logan and snuggled him closely.

"You know, I get out of here tomorrow, we can be doing this on a _real_ bed, but we have to do it tomorrow." James said. Logan looked up at him.

"But I can't wait till tomorrow." Logan buried his head into James's neck again. "You really are the best thing that's happened to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, I have decided to torture you guys, and leave it there. Sorry :D but you know, please review, as always. And for all 5 people that are probably going to ask me, it's not over yet.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A Kidney for a Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush at all…**

* * *

><p><strong>PizzaTop21: Oh gosh I know right? He never makes up his mind! Thanks<strong>

**Ghjk: I know I will probably keep them together, but this is probably the only fic that I have written where Kendall isn't a douche, and I am hoping to keep it that way. Thanks**

**Bubzchoc: Thank you**

**Stranger In Training: Oh man, I love writing fluff. I don't know why, but I do (Obviously). Okay, I guess I will stop with the torture. Thanks**

**Jazckson: Haha, Logan finally decides on something! But yeah, James doesn't like being dirty as you can tell, haha. Thanks**

* * *

><p>The next day came and Logan was more than happy to help get James out of the hospital. But, the doctors wouldn't let him go until late at night. So Logan had to suck it up and wait till nine at night for him to be released. So he and Mama Knight both brought him back, and although Logan tried to get him to cuddle in Logan's bed with him, James refused until he took a shower.<p>

"Hurry." Logan told James, not wanting to wait. They were in Logan and Kendall's bedroom, and James's head was sticking out of the bathroom.

"I will," James smiled back at Logan. He leaned in, and then hesitated. Instead of kissing him, James kissed his forehead. "See you in a minute." James retreated back into the bathroom. Logan walked back into the main room and found Kendall and Carlos playing Call of Duty.

"How is he?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, how's your boyfriend?" Kendall chimed in.

"He's not my boyfriend." Logan groaned. It was half way true after all. James wasn't his boyfriend, but it didn't mean that they weren't "interested" in each other.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kendall stated. "If you prefer friends with benefits, I'm cool with it. I told you, you can tell me if you and James are totally gay for each other." Logan did nothing but roll his eyes.

"What?" Carlos shouted. "Logan and James are together!" Could he have screamed it any louder? No.

"Yep, we have so caught them cuddling together." Kendall smirked. "Don't be embarrassed Logan. If you and James love each other that's cool. Let your freak flag fly, but hey, I'm still disappointed you won't tell your best friend." Kendall scoffed as he got off of the couch. "Hey Carlos, do you still have my deodorant?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Carlos answered. "It's in my bathroom." Kendall smiled and walked away. The mood shifted as Carlos started staring Logan down. "You and James huh?"

"NO CARLOS!" Logan shouted. "We aren't together. I was just spending time with James when you guys walked in. It's like when you fall asleep on each other in an airplane." Carlos turned the game station off and got up.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go to bed." Carlos stated. "I don't want to go to school tomorrow!" Carlos whined. As soon as Carlos walked out of the room, Kendall strolled back in.

"Hey, I'm going to put this in our bathroom." Kendall stated before Logan stopped him.

"You can't." He stated. "James is in our shower." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Really?" He said. "How much more obvious could you guys be. I'll be surprised if I don't find you two getting cozy in your bed tonight." He chuckled.

"What's the big deal?" Logan asked. "I've used James and Carlos's shower before." Kendall tossed his deodorant onto the couch. "And besides, it's a good thing he's in our bathroom. If he slips I can quickly get to him to see if anything bad happens. Or maybe his stitches will start coming undone? Let's face it, I'm the doctor in this house and I have to help people whether I like it or not. This isn't different from any of the other times that Carlos has broken his fingers." Kendall pulled out a bowl and then put a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"If I _say_ I believe you, will I get to my movie faster?" Kendall asked. "I know you two are together, so stop trying to prove me wrong. You're not going to change my mind."

"Well at least Carlos is a good friend who actually believes me." Logan said.

"Please, a cat could convince Carlos it could fly." Kendall stated. "Just because I'm not as gullible as him, or Mama Knight, I know Katie is probably suspicious too. You forget, we Knights, practically have a sixth sense." The microwave beeped and Kendall grabbed the bag out of it. He tore it open and poured it into a bowl. Logan sighed, figuring Kendall wasn't going to give up, and went back into his room. He entered and found James in his favorite black tank top and sweatpants. As soon as he turned around, Logan hugged him. He was still wet, and smelled like cucumber melon. Logan nuzzled his head into James's chest, wanting to get a better smell.

"Hey Loges." James hugged back. "I missed you," James stated.

"Missed you too." Logan said.

"Come on, get dressed, I'm ready to cuddle with my Logie-bear." James smiled down at Logan. The smaller boy looked up into James's eyes, and was immediately convinced.

"Okay," Logan said. He grabbed a t-shirt of his own and a pair of gym shorts. He rushed into the bathroom, stripped himself, and re-clothed himself just as quickly. He busted out of the bathroom, and found James already in the bed. With a gigantic grin, Logan hopped into the bed and instantly clanged onto James, resting his head on James's chest.

"Aww," James smiled at Logan. "You're so cute." The smaller boy looked up into James's eyes. Their faces were within an inch of each other. Suddenly, Logan's breath became uneven, becoming deeper from sudden nerves. But that didn't stop James from greeting his lips with his own. The feeling of the kiss was a perfect match to go with the cucumber melon scent. Logan's mind carried him off to a garden illuminating with sunlight. He was lost there, not knowing where to go, but he felt perfectly fine, as the moment felt amazing. Then, the sunlight faded and the garden whisked away as James left the kiss. He looked up at James, biting his bottom lip to stop a smile. The smaller boy moved up a little higher and nuzzled his head into James's neck. "Logan, this isn't just another one of my stupid relationships. I promise." Logan felt a whole new level of comfort in those words and melted away in his arms. Suddenly the lights flipped on, and Kendall was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I'd _love_ to hear you explain this." He grinned and leaned against the doorway. Logan felt a huge blush come on to his cheeks.

"Fine Kendall. You were right." Logan stated and hugged onto James a little tighter. "We're very happy together." Kendall's s mile got a little bigger.

"That's all I wanted to hear." He said. "I don't think that Mom would be too happy about you guys sleeping in the same bed. But as long as I don't start hearing anything more than kissing, if you know what I mean, she doesn't have to know." Kendall flipped the lights out. "Night you two." He said and closed the door behind him as he left.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Kidney for a Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush at all…**

* * *

><p><strong>TyTakeda: I'm glad you think he's funny ;). Thanks<strong>

**PizzaTop21: We'll they can run and they can hide…but Kendall will find them. Haha thanks**

**Bubzchoc: Thanks **

**Stranger In Training: Oh, if Kendall would have told his mom, I'm sure all these people would strangle him with you. Yes Logan, deep down inside, he wants too. Thanks**

**Jazckson: I'm glad I'm making Kendall likable in this story, you know how he's a douche in all my other ones. And Jagan…oh I love them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I think this story is going to end next chapter. So I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far.<strong>

* * *

><p>Logan and James woke up the next morning by Logan's alarm. It was a school day, so James's first instinct was to groan.<p>

"Why, why, why, you stupid school?" James cursed. Logan gasped at this.

"I love school!" He smiled. Logan slowly rolled out of bed and turned back to see James with a puppy dog expression. "What's the matter?"

"Can we ditch?" James asked.

"No." Logan testified. "Do you know what happens to ditchers? They don't ever come back. Then they lose their grades, and pretty soon college flies out the window! I'm supposed to be a doctor, I can't ditch!"

"So?" James moaned. "It'll only be this one time, I promise." He sat up and crawled over the bed to Logan. "I just want to spend time with you." Logan smiled at James.

"Yeah, I'm sorry James but no." Logan denied. "Now get up, I need to take a shower, and so do you." Logan turned around facing the door, and arms flew around him. He was quickly spun around and felt James kiss him. The alarm went off again, and James grunted and threw a pillow at it.

"I'm busy kissing here!" He yelled at it. Then James turned back into Logan, meeting his gaze. "Look, I know your school stuff is important to _you_, I get it…but _you're_ important to _me_." James grasped Logan's hand and gently started to caress it with his free hand. The smaller boy couldn't help but bite down on his lower lip, trying to stop a smile.

"Fine." Logan stated. "But just for today. We can hide out on the balcony until Mama Knight, Katie, Kendall, and Carlos leave."

"Yes!" James smiled. "Thanks." He kissed Logan again and then hoped back into the bed. After a minute he looked back at Logan confused. "Well don't just stand there like I'm some creeper, get back in the bed." Logan smiled and rolled his eyes.

"James, I didn't set my alarm early this time, I set it late so we could sleep longer. I'll write a note saying I left early with you, and you need to rush off to that balcony…babe." Logan giggled and blushed, not ever thinking he would call anyone babe in his life. James blushed too, but walked out onto the balcony.

**Scene Change.**

It was now around ten in the morning, and James had taken Logan down to a community garden. He figured maybe Logan would enjoy it, since he's already taken Biology and loved it. And mostly because James saw it in a movie once. The two were holding hands walking down the rose section, laughing at some flirty jokes.

"So Logie," James started.

"So Jameson." Logan smiled and laughed.

"Ugh don't call me that." James stuck his tongue out, almost as if he ate the word and was spitting it back out. "It's not even my name. So anyways…" James kind of trailed off and focused his attention on a rose and slowly started to pick pedals off of it. "You know you mean a lot to me already, and that I would never be with anyone else but you right now. Logan you're the only one for me, and I was wondering…" He ended up staring down at his feet. His left foot was pointed down with the tip of his shoe barely on the cement and he started to pivot it around that point. "Maybe you might possibly want to be my…" Logan couldn't believe what he was seeing, was the great James Diamond, totally fearless and brave, confident and silly, actually being nervous! "Boyfriend?" James had finally spat it out.

"James I-," The message had just barely connected to Logan's brain. "Wait…you want me to be your boyfriend?" Logan tried to look James in the eyes, but he was still looking at his feet. "Well, James I…" Logan had to think about it…please did he really even have to pretend he gave it a thought. "would love to be your boyfriend!" Logan hugged James, who gave a huge sigh of relief. "You mean a lot to me too." Logan whispered in his ear. "Maybe we could do this again. You know, ditch." They separated, but James quickly closed that space with a kiss.

"You know, I wish we could do this at school." James stated, to which Logan gave a warm smile. "Then I would enjoy it a little more." They both settled together in another hug. "Hey, so homecoming is coming up, and we all know how good of a king and queen we were at the last dance?" James smiled down at Logan. "So, do you want to go on a date, maybe like a fancy dinner or something? You know, it could be considered as our anniversary."

"Please that picture was horrible." But Logan had a smile in his voice. "But you do look really good in a dress." Logan confessed. "I got teased for weeks."

"Hey!" James had a mini outburst. "I was the one in the dress that was voted queen!" And now James had to confess… "And you looked really cute in your tux." Soon they were walking again, hand in hand, both with massive blushes. "You know, Carlos and Kendall can fight over it this year." James said. "Because you're going to be busy, kissing me, and I'm going to be busy, kissing you." Logan's blush ended up a deeper red.

"You know, Carlos still needs to find out about us." Logan brought up.

"Do you want to tell him after school today? If we can't spit it out I'm sure Kendall would help us." James said. "He could do the same thing when we tell Katie and Mama Knight. Maybe we should just tell them all later tonight with Carlos." James's arm tugged as he noticed Logan had stopped already. But the smaller boy tip-toed to James and kissed him.

"You're amazing," Logan stated. "Can we head back…boyfriend?" Logan giggled again.

"Yeah," James agreed. "We can go now…and who do you think you are calling me babe?" James tickled his side. "I am the man here, now let's go _babe_." Logan laughed at this and the two headed back.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Kidney for a Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush at all…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bubzchoc: Thank you so much.<strong>

**Jazckson: Yes, I'm sorry, this is indeed the last chapter. But, now that you may be sad again, this chapter will probably be better than the last one. And well, I had some ideas for reactions, you may laugh, or think Katie is incredibly rude and weird now; I tried to make her funny. Anyways, thanks for reviewing on every chapter, it really helps. Thanks**

* * *

><p><strong> So guys, this definitely is the last chapter, and it's hopefully a good one, so please please please review.<strong>

* * *

><p>Well, it was later that night, and James, Logan, and Kendall had gotten the whole apartment in the living room. Kendall had gathered them up, and James and Logan had been standing in the main room, waiting to tell them the news.<p>

"Hey guys," Logan started. "Um, me and James kind of…sort of…have something to tell you. I uh…well he um…we are…in a way we're…" James rolled his eyes and started to rub Logan's arm.

"If you want I'll tell them." James whispered in his ear. "If it makes you feel better." He added.

"No, I think I know how to tell them," He whispered back. "Me and James are…well…okay maybe I do need a little help." James laughed a little and stood very closely next to his side and held his hand. They slowly raised it up to show everybody. "We're together." Logan stated.

"Ah ha!" Carlos jumped up and pointed a finger at them. "Kendall knew it!" Carlos yelled. "You two are together!" Carlos stood next to Kendall and gave him a high-five. "BUT…I'm happy for you two." Carlos walked up and gave them a hug. Their gaze shifted to Katie, who was making a barfing. Suddenly, Logan's heart dropped, but James was there to catch it.

"Katie, do you have a problem?" James shot her a look.

"No," She said, and eased Logan's worries. "I'm fine with this, but to think I _did_ have a crush on you." Katie told James.

"I KNEW IT!" He shouted and pointed a finger at her.

"HA!" She pointed a finger back. "When you laid down on my lap and asked me to rub your back for you, you would go to sleep, so then I would start creeping on you!" She said. James suddenly felt very violated, and wrapped his arms around himself.

"You crept on a gay guy?" Kendall asked, to which Katie blushed. "I don't think that's something you should be proud of." Katie quickly sat down.

"Glad you guys are happy." She quickly buried her embarrassed face into a pillow. James, Logan, and Kendall all laughed, and then looked at Mama Knight.

"I'm fine with it," She stated. Just about when Logan and James were about to shout for joy, she said, "But you can't share a bed." Their faces both turned kind of sad.

"Okay," Logan sighed, but Kendall had to cut in.

"I promise they won't do anything mom. I'll sleep in the same room as them, and if they try to go further than kissing I'll kick them out and tell you." Kendall fought for them.

"Yeah, and I'm waiting until either we live together or we get married to have sex." Logan stated. "I won't do anything, I promise." Mama Knight still had a stone cold expression on her face. They stayed silent for a minute while she thought it over in her head.

"Fine, but I don't want to hear Katie complaining about seeing you guys in a bed together." James and Logan both wrapped up in each other's arms. James could help but fall into Logan's lips…right when Katie looked up.

"Get a room." Carlos laughed.

"Isn't that sweet." Mama Knight smiled.

"AHHH!" Katie let out a very high pitched squeal and ran into the other room, forcing James and Logan to separate.

"What?" James asked at Mama Knight and Carlos, who were staring at them. "I can't help it, he's my one and only," James kissed Logan's head. "And you better not forget it." James rubbed noses with Logan.

"I won't," Logan said. "Now kiss me again." He giggled. So James did, he hugged Logan tightly and slowly backed up and lied down on the couch with Logan in his arms, continuing to kiss him.

"I'll go comfort Katie." Mama Knight stated as she walked off to Katie's room. Kendall and Carlos stood in the awkward silence of James and Logan kissing.

"M-m-maybe we should leave them alone." Carlos stated and Kendall agreed. The two boys left, and soon it was just James and Logan and their kisses.

"Logan, I can't keep my hands off of you." James said in between kisses. His hands crept up and peeled Logan off of his mouth. "I want you to know something before it's too late. Just in case we ever break-up for some reason, you can always get me back, just by asking. If one of us dies, you'll always be in my heart, or I'll always care for you after I'm dead. Logan I just fell for you so easily. It wasn't like that with girls, you're different. I would just kiss them until they talked about being together and then I would run away. But with you Logan, I want…no…I _need_ you to know that…" James got off of the couch and looked deep into Logan's eyes. "I love you." The words took Logan's breath away. "Yes, I know it's crazy. We only kissed each other like a week ago, and we just barely decided to be boyfriend's and I don't know how I can feel this strongly already but-," James's mouth got tangled up in Logan's lips suddenly. The touch was nice, and James's hand cupped Logan's cheek.

"It's okay." Logan stated. "I know I was the one running away. You told me that you liked me, and I ran away. But after, I liked you too. I helped care for you, and well, I love you too." James gave a smile of relief and kissed Logan again. "I hope Katie isn't too freaked out." Logan laughed, and so did James.

"You're so cute." It was true; James's couldn't keep his hands to himself. He grabbed Logan and pulled him into another kiss. The tempo with these kisses were slower, more meaningful. His hand grabbed onto James's hair. He loved the feeling of James's soft and nice looking hair. It was better than anything he had seen on anyone else. Suddenly, he thought he heard James grunt a little.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked him.

"Yeah…I'm…fine…" James had stopped his breathing and was biting his bottom lip.

"No, you're not, what's wrong?" It was then that Logan and noticed his other hand was resting on where James's new kidney was. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Logan jumped off of James. "I'm going to go get some ice for that." Logan stated. Once Logan was over to the refrigerator, James looked up to heaven and mouthed

'Damn you!'. His kidney lower abdomen hurt like a mother, and he wanted Logan to stay there for so much longer. "Loges…" James said. Logan looked back at him.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"…come back, I miss you." James looked like a puppy with his expression on. Logan giggled and strolled back to James and lied back down in his arms. Logan snuggled his head into James's neck.

"I love you." He restated, kissed James's cheek, and resumed his position.

"Love you too." James felt very cozy with Logan on him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, just happy to have him there. He started to think about how they got here, and how happy he was that Logan was with him. James loved the small brunette more than anything, more than life. He didn't care about what happened tomorrow, or the day after that. He was focused on right now, this very moment, with Logan in his arms. This was how he wanted the rest of his life to be, and how he would make sure it would stay. James looked back up at heaven and mouthed a sincere 'Thank you'. The two slowly drifted off to sleep after that…

* * *

><p><strong>Like I have said before, please review. And if you do, be sure to tell me your favorite part of this whole story, for me to think of ways to help my stories be better. Please and thank you. <strong>


End file.
